A Fairy Tail Family
by DuxCapricorni
Summary: A look at the lives of Fairy Tail, NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe and ElfEver, but no chapter specifically made to them. Please review
1. Natsu and Lucy Dragneel

"One year ago today, Lucy Heartfillia became Lucy Dragneel!" Gray laughed, "You'll cherish this year."

"Shut up Gray!" Lucy elbowed him in the side, "Just because you married Juvia a year before Natsu and I did doesn't make you better than us."

"Suit up Gray! Natsu found a high paying job!" Erza yelled.

"What about me?" Lucy asked.

"Stay at home and rest." Erza smiled at Lucy and her round belly.

"Okay." Lucy smiled. Natsu came up and kissed Lucy's cheek.

"See you in a couple days." Natsu rubbed Lucy's belly. The group of three set off on the mission.

"When are you due, in two weeks right?" Juvia walked toward Lucy holding a baby.

"Yeah, I'm kind of scared though." Lucy confessed.

"Its nothing to worry about, when you gaze into your child's eyes for the first time, it's life changing." Juvia said. She rocked her baby back and forth in her arms.

"Lucy your stomach is bigger than usual in the last stage though." Evergreen held a five year olds hand as they walked toward Lucy.

"Really? I just hope that Natsu comes back before he or she is born." Lucy sighed.

"You're right, anyway, decided on a name yet?" Evergreen asked.

"Ayame if it's a girl and Hayate if it's a boy." Lucy responded. The girls gossiped until it was time to go home.

Lucy walked home with a grocery bag in each hand, good thing I went grocery shopping so I wouldnt have to tomorrow. Lucy unlocked the door to her house, put the food away, and went to bed. I hope you're thinking about me Natsu.

"I bet my baby is going to look like Lucy! Let's hurry up this mission so I can see her!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, stop talking about your family and focus!" Gray said, "Plus, Kai is going to be stronger than your child will ever be!"

"Shut up! Both of you, I found the mansion!" Erza said. Gray and Natsu shut their mouths and stared at the mansion.

"We infiltrate the building, take the item and leave!" Erza snuck in with Natsu and Gray and the search the whole mansion.

"Nothing!" Natsu said.

"Shut it!" Erza said again.

"Who's there?" A low voice said. Erza gave Natsu a menacing look.

"Who ate you and want do you want?" A frail man wearing a black bath robe asked, he had an amulet hanging around his neck.

"That amulet." Natsu said.

"Father what's going on?" A buff-looking teenager came out of nowhere.

"It's nothing Lyca." The man said.

"Are those people threatening you? I'll hurt them!" The boy named Lyca said. The man nodded. Lyca charged at Natsu and gripped his throat.

"No one threatens my dad!" Lyca said, " I'll kill you!" Natsu gripped the wrist of Lyca.

"You can't kill me! Not yet! BREATH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu blew fire into Lyca's face. Natsu was dropped to the ground. Erza finished the fighter off and took the amulet.

"Off to Hargeon port to collect our money." Erza walked out, Natsu and Gray followed.

"That guy was way too protective of his dad." Natsu said. Erza and Gray agreed. When the reached Hargeon, they found a hotel and slept.

"Hi Lucy!" Levy greeted her on the way to the guild.

"How are you Levy?" Lucy smiled.

"Good, how are you?" She replies.

"Morning sickness and odd cravings, other than that, I'm fine." Lucy said. Lucy entered the guild to find Natsu waiting for her.

"Natsu! That was fast!" Lucy greeted him with a smile.

"We thought it would take longer too." Natsu said, he rubbed Lucy's belly, "I can't wait any longer!"

"Neither can I." Lucy said.

"Those two show too much affection toward each other." Gray complained.

"Just imagine them after the baby is born!" Evergreen laughed. Everyone joked around for the day. By around five o' clock Lucy screamed in pain.

"The baby is coming!" Lucy yelled.

"To Magnolia hospital!" Natsu said. He put Lucy on his back and ran out. Everyone followed. In no time they arrived and checked in.

Lucy screamed in pain. Natsu couldn't help but know it was his fault. She was in so much pain and he couldn't do anything.

"On 3 push, 1... 2... 3... Push!" The doctor said. Lucy pushed with all her strength.

Meanwhile, outside the hospital room..

"I wonder if it's going to be a boy or girl." Erza said.

"I bet it will be a boy." Gray said.

"Well we just have to wait." Evergreen said, "You know how long this takes."

"IT'S A BOY!" The doctor announced around twelve o' clock.

"Doctor, I'm still in pain!" Lucy said.

"Okay, get this guy cleaned up and we'll get started on #2." The doctor said.

"Twins!" Natsu said in surprise.

"If the pain hasn't subsided, there may be twins." The doctor explained. Lucy pushed again. She clutched Natsu's hand. For another 4 hours Lucy pushed. Finally, after hard work, she was done.

"A girl! I'm going to clean her up. You can tell the others." The doctor said. Natsu walked to the waiting room.

"Good news!" Natsu said.

"Boy or girl?" Evergreen asked.

"Like I said good news, both, Lucy and I have twins!" Natsu smiled.

"Can we see them!" Evergreen's child asked. Natsu nodded. Everyone followed Natsu to the room. Lucy was in the bed, her hair was sticking out in every direction and she had bags under her eyes. She was holding two bundles of blankets.

"Lucy, congrats." Gray said.

"Names?" Juvia asked.

"Natsu, I would like to name the girl after my mom, I know we decided on the names a while ago, but..."

"Layla Dragneel." Natsu said, "It has a nice ring to it."

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled.

"What about Ignis for the boy." Natsu said.

"Layla and Ignis Dragneel. Perfect names." Lucy said. She gave Natsu baby. The blue bundle had golden locks like Lucy's but stuck up like Natsu's.

"We need to buy two of everything now." Natsu laughed.

End of Story one


	2. Gray and Juvia Fullbuster

The wailing of a baby filled the air of the small house.

"Gray, its your turn." Juvia said groggily.

"Fine." Gray slowly got out of bed and made his way down to the nursery. He picked up a little boy in blue footie pajamas. He rocked him back and forth.

"Its okay, Kai, shush." He said quietly. Soon Gray lulled Kai back to sleep. He crawled into bed next to sleeping Juvia.

The rays of the morning sun broke through the windows and an alarm shrieked. Kai wailed along with the alarm.

"Juvia, your turn." Gray said.

"Wake up, the alarm is ringing." Juvia said. Gray perked up and put on his clothes that he would eventually discard. He waved goodbye to Juvia and walked to the guild. When he arrived he was greeted by Mirajane. He overheard Natsu talked about his newborn twins.

"Why can't he just shut up?" Gray whispered to himself.

"Ignis and Layla are adorable, aren't they Gray." Mirajane said.

"I don't know, the only time I saw them was at the hospital." Gray said.

"You haven't visited them yet?" Mirajane said.

"No, I haepve my own kid, remember." Gray was getting annoyed at everyone. He tried to remember when everyone wasliek this about Kai. Natsu walked over to Gray.

"Hey Gray!" He said happily.

"What do you want?" Gray asked.

"How's Juvia and Kai?" He asked.

"Fine, no what do you want?" Gray asked again.

"What kind of-" Natsu was cut short.

"AYE SIR!" Happy flew on top of Natsu and took him by surprise.

"You guys are back!" Natsu said happily.

"Gajeel, that mission took forever!" Levy hugged Gajeel.

"Chill out, its not like I was gone for that long." He said.

"A lot of things happened while you were gone." Levy said.

"Like what?" Gajeel asked.

"Kasumi, Evergreen and Elfman's little girl turn five, and Lucy gave birth." Levy said.

"Boy or girl?" Gajeel asked.

"Both! We have twins!" Natsu butted in.

"Congrats!" Gajeel said.

"Where is Lucy, anyway?" Gray asked.

"At home taking care of Layla and Ignis." Natsu said.

"Gray, how's Juvia and Kai?" Gajeel asked.

"They're fine." Gray said.

Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, and Gray spent the day talking and catching up. After awhile Gray's annoyance went away. He started to walk home.

"I'm home" he said. Juvia greeted him with a big smile.

"While you were gone, Kai showed a sign of his magic!" Juvia said happily.

"What did he do?" Gray asked anxiously.

"He froze one of the legs of the coffee table." Juvia said.

"That's great! Where is the little squirt?" Gray asked.

"Sleeping." Juvia said. Gray sat on the couch.

"What's wrong Gray?" Asked Juvia.

"Natsu was talking about his two kids and it made me realize that Kai may not have a sybling to play with." Gray explained.

"Juvia has been meaning to bring that up with you." Juvia said.

"You mean..." Gray said.

"Yes, Juvia wants another baby." Juvia said. Gray agreed.

End of Story Two


	3. Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden

"How about this one?" Gajeel said gruffly.

"What's the goal?" Levy was eyeing the missions board.

"Find the perfect marriage flower so a man could propose to his girlfriend." Gajeel told his girlfriend of 2 years.

"That doesn't sound like you, Gajeel." Levy said.

"It's easy and it pays a lot." He said.

"Okay, Mirajane! We're taking this one." Levy called. Mirajane nodded and Levy and Gajeel left, on their way out they congratulated Gray and Juvia on their newly announced pregnancy.

"Where are we going anyway?" Levy asked.

"We go to Hargeon and rent a room there then go to the flower fields where that marriage flower is." Gajeel said plainly.

When they got to the town Gajeel went to get a room and Levy went to a florist to ask about the flower.

"Near the center it is silvery gray and the outer petals are white with gold spots. Good luck finding it, it only appears once in every 10,000 flowers." The florist said. Levy thanked her and went to tell Gajeel.

"1 in 10,00 those odds sound impossible!" Gajeel said, "I regret taking this mission."

"Let's get dinner." Levy said. Gajeel nodded and they went to a diner.

After a meal of burgers and fries they headed to their room and slept. The next morning they went down to the flower fields to look. They split up and searched the area.

"Find anything yet?" Gajeel asked.

"No, but this place is beautiful!" Levy smiled.

"Keep looking." Gajeel said.

After 12 hours of searching they found nothing. (9am to 9pm)

"Let's go eat." Gajeel said. They went to the same diner to eat.

"Hopefully we'll find it tomorrow." Levy said.

"I wish I didn't pick this mission." Gajeel said.

"Don't be like that." Levy said.

"Okay, I'll keep to myself." Gajeel said.

Later they went back to the hotel room.

"I'm beat." Levy sat down in the bed and fell back. Soon she was fast asleep. Gajeel snuck out and went to the flower fields.

"I hope this is worth it." He said. Gajeel searched and by 1 am Gajeel saw the multicolor flower. He picked the flower and the ground started shaking. A monster broke the ground. Green and brown roots twisted around Gajeel. He turned his left arm into a blade and started cutting the roots. Gajeel landed on the ground and turned the same arm into his signature metal pole and hit the monster. It flailed wildly as Gajeel hit it. One last hot and you're dead. As Gajeel struck the monster it melted into the ground. He stored the the flower in a metal case and walked back to the hotel.

By the time Gajeel got to the room it was 3 am. I have a good 5 hours of sleep before I could wake up, Gajeel thought. He his the case and crawled into bed.

"Wake up!" Levy yelled.

"Jeez, there's no need to yell." Gajeel rubbed his eyes.

"I've been trying for the past half hour!" Levy said. Gajeel got up and washed his face. Levy headed out the door. Gajeel quietly took the box from its hiding spot.

They walked over to the flower fields. Levy started looking immediately. Gajeel took the flower out of the box and went over to Levy. Hiding the flower behind his back he kissed Levy.

"Gajeel, what was that for you nev-" Levy covered her mouth. Gajeel held out the flower.

"Levy, will you marry me?" He said.

"But that's the clients flower." Levy said.

"I am the client,this whole plan was devised by Natsu, Gray and I." Gajeel said. Levy started to shed tears after she learned about the whole plan.

"I will marry you, Gajeel Redfox!" Levy said. The flower started glowing and it floated out of Gajeel's hand and it twisted to make a ring. The flower planted itself on Levy's finger and when it stopped glowing it became a gold ring with a small diamond rose. It sparkled in the sunlight. Levy jumped into Gajeel's arms they embraced each other.

When they returned to the guild everyone was happy about the news and they partied all day and night.

End of Story Three


End file.
